


Love Starts To Bloom

by silverpelt14



Series: Growing Love [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge decides to show Lewis something very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Starts To Bloom

I was working alone on sight B when I felt Ridge's hands on my shoulders.  
"Hey Ridge." I growl, bored of him constantly annoying me while I was busy.  
"Hello Lewis." he whispers in my ear. (That's how he always talks to me.)  
"Can I show you something?" he questions.  
"Show me later, I'm busy." I reply clearly frustrated  
"Please," he begs, "I really want to show you something."  
"Fine, but on 1 condition." I agree. When he heard me say this he laughed a little bit.  
"You sound like a little kid when you say that Lewis." he explains, "And what is this condition?"  
"You have to make yourself visible for the entire time I'm with you. Got it?" As a reply Ridge just makes himself visible.  
"Sure, if it makes you feel better Lewis." Then he starts to float forward, beckoning me with his hand. We walked for about 10 minutes (Well I walked and he floated), neither of us really talking. Then he stops and turns around to me with a smile.  
"It's just passed these last few trees." he says, turning back around to lead the way. I hesitate slightly, not really trusting Ridge that much, but I follow him anyway. When I step out from behind the last little bit of forest I gasp in surprise at what I see, Ridge has lead me to a huge (and beautiful) meadow/clearing.  
"Do you like it?" he asks shyly.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."  
"I have been working on it for a long time."  
"You grew this?" I asked surprised.  
"Yep." he replies blushing.  
"How long did this take you Ridge?"  
"3 or 4 years." he begins, "It took such a long time because I planted the flowers in a picture."  
"Wow..." I say, my voice full of awe, shock and amazement.  
"Do you want to see the picture?"  
"Of course!" I reply excitedly.  
"Well you sort of have to see it from above to see the picture..." he says nervously.  
"Seeing as I can't fly currently, would you be kind enough to take me up?" I ask shyly.  
"Okay." He says. Then he comes over and picks me up and starts to fly higher into the air, I gasp when I see the picture, it's me.  
"I grew it for you as you can see..." he informs me nervously.  
"I love it Ridge." I say happily, giving him a hug as best as I can.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!" I confirm. Then Ridge starts to descend down towards the ground.  
"That was a brilliant and beautiful surprise Ridge!" I tell him. That makes him blush again, then he gives me a big hug and whispers something so softly i can't quite hear it.  
"What did you say?" i ask when he lets go.  
"Nothing important." he mumbles, then he sighs.  
"You can tell me Ridge, i even promise not to tell." I say in a kid like voice, this makes him smile at me and laugh.  
"See, you're so childish," he teases, "A-and I s-s-said 'i love you Lewis.' Okay?" (by this time he is really blushing.) I am to startled to say anything at first, but when he turns to leave i say:  
"Ridge, wait!" he stops and turns back around to face me, confusion and embarrassment evident on his face.  
"Why?" he asks quietly.  
"B-because." I begin, taking a deep breath I continue. "I-I-I love you to." Then I start blushing. At first Ridge stays still, as if he is frozen, then a look of even more confusion and joy spreads across his face, but after a moment he looks dejected.  
"Why would you love me?" he asks softly.  
"I could ask you the same question." I reply.  
"How long have you love me Lewis?"  
"Long enough Ridge, and most certainly long enough for it to matter." I answer. Suddenly he leans over and kisses me, I am a little surprised at first but then I melt into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have ever finished, so sorry if its not that good.  
> Also if people like it I have a second part to the story being written.


End file.
